


cherry blossoms sway

by Aviantei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Legend: Twelve Labors of Heracles (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Twelve Shots of Summer, Written for a Challenge, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [Poem] "cherry blossoms sway / thin branches overlapping / beckoned by the breeze" [Twelve Shots of Summer: Gotta Write 'Em All!]
Collections: Twelve Shots of Summer





	cherry blossoms sway

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally posted on fanfiction.net on June 30, 2019. It was my entry for a backlog [Twelve Shots of Summer] prompt for year one, week five prompt, "The many mysteries of Himura Kenshin." I only have a partial understanding of the series (and a ton of mixed feelings about Watsuki Nobuhiko), so I wrote a series of seven haiku (which has a fancy extra name that I don't remember) while focusing on practicing imagery.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Cherry Blossoms Sway**

By: Aviantei

[Twelve Shots of Summer: Gotta Write ‘Em All 1-5]

A _Rurouni Kenshin_ Poem

* * *

cherry blossoms sway  
thin branches overlapping  
beckoned by the breeze

nature thrives above  
early morning sword practice  
—serene, pristine form

vermillion shaded hair  
observing tranquility  
eyes shining like steel

man of death and peace  
heavily conflicted heart  
seeking something—what?

his sword slices air  
but restrained against others  
he maintains ideals

wander like the wind  
ferocity of winter  
a laugh warm as spring

beckoned by the breeze  
Himura Kenshin inhales  
cherry blossoms sway


End file.
